Mi Torpe Sumiso
by RankaXalto28
Summary: Hinata volvió la cabeza, su cabello sedoso fluía enmarcando su angelical rostro. Naruto estuvo malditamente cerca de gemir por la visión, con ganas de saber cómo se sentirían esos hilos cubriendo su cuerpo mientras Hinata montaba su po**


_**Mi Torpe Sumiso**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO 01**_

— ¡Mira por dónde vas, estúpido!

Hinata se limpió el sudor de la frente mientras corría, en bicicleta, por las calles de la ciudad. Ignorando los airados gritos de la enojada mujer. Trabajaba como mensajero, y tenía un paquete que entregar. Cayera lluvia, nieve, granizo, o hiciese un sol abrasador que derritiera su cerebro, la multinacional UZUMAKI. Iba a tener ese sobre.

Avanzó a través del denso tráfico y por poco un taxista lo golpea en la rueda trasera, cuando doblaba la esquina.

— ¡Si llegó a golpearte, te denuncio! —gritó el taxista mientras agitaba su puño en el aire.

—Lo siento mu-mucho—Hinata gritó mientras corría directamente hacía un expendedor de periódicos, chocando contra él, y aterrizando a su lado.

 _'Eso le había dolido'._

— ¿Estás bien muchacho? —preguntó un hombre que pasaba, pero no se detuvo.

Hinata gimió y luego se puso en pie, sacudiéndose el pantalón. Hizo una mueca cuando se dio cuenta que se había raspado y rasguñado las palmas de sus manos y los nudillos. Gracias a los dioses que llevaba casco, aunque la cosa lucía más golpeada y maltratada que un coche de carreras, rodilleras, y coderas.

Se acercó a su bicicleta, inspeccionó las ruedas, y se sintió aliviado al ver que no tenían ningún daño serio. Tener que comprar una nueva, sería terrible. Ya había pasado por eso tres veces este año y tenía muchos gastos, uno de ellos era el costoso colegio que le pagaba a su adorada hermanita, pero el esfuerzo valía totalmente la pena, su pequeña hermanita Hanabi merecía lo mejor. Hacia un año habían quedado huérfanos y Hinata había tomado las riendas del hogar, el Hyuuga mayor estaba totalmente decidido a velar por el vienes de Hanabi.

Saltando de nuevo sobre su bicicleta, Hinata comenzó a bajar de la acera, corriendo hacia su destino. Iba retrasado, y necesita llevar ese sobre a su propietario.

— ¡Sal de la maldita acera, chiquillo del demonio!

Hinata saltó de la acera, condujo por la avenida, y se sintió feliz cuando vio el gran edificio, imperiosamente, delante de él. Su fachada estaba construida en su mayor parte de cristal, tenía un patio delantero grande, de modo que Hinata tenía lugar para estacionar su bicicleta, y disponía de un directorio fácil de seguir.

Sin embargo, no era la primera vez que entregaba algo en esa empresa.

Hinata trató de estirar su pierna por encima de la bici, pero el bajo de su pantalón se quedó atrapado en uno de los pedales, y pronto se encontró tendido en el suelo, con su bicicleta golpeando contra él, mientras la rueda trasera seguía rodando y en el proceso rasgando su jean.

 _¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser tan torpe?_

Miró a las personas que entraban y salían del edificio. Algunos giraban sus ojos, pero ninguno se ofreció a ayudarlo o le preguntó si estaba bien. Estaba acostumbrado a los golpes y contusiones que adquiría en su trabajo. Pero, a lo que no se acostumbrado era a que la gente fuera con tanta prisa, que ni siquiera tuvieran la gentileza de agacharse y darle una mano.

Sólo les llevaría cinco segundos.

Nunca entendería a las personas que corrían por la vida sin tomarse el tiempo para disfrutarla. ¿O por qué la gente no podía tomarse ni cinco segundos en ser amable con alguien más? La bondad era libre, pero parecía que mucha gente lo obviaba.

La sociedad en su conjunto desconcertaba a Hinata.

Enderezó su bicicleta cerca de la puerta y le puso el candado, luego se apresuró hacia la fila de ascensores. Colocando su bolsa de mensajera hacia delante, sacó el sobre, y luego dejó caer el sobre. Cuando se agachó para recogerlo, le dio una patada, y vio con horror como se deslizaba a través del vestíbulo principal, y dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras mecánicas.

— ¡N-Noo! —gritó y se fue tras él. Si perdía el sobre, iba a ser despedido. El Sr. Kakuzu estaba bastante cansado de que Hinata volviera a mensajeros competentes y le dijera que había perdido otro paquete.

Estaba patinando sobre fino hielo.

Hinata suspiro de alivio cuando un hombre piso el sobre, el pulido zapato evitó que el sobre fuera devorado por los plateados dientes de la escalera mecánica.

— ¿Es tuyo? —preguntó el hombre mientras se inclinaba por la cintura y cogía el sobre.

Hinata había hecho un centenar de entregas a ese hombre. El Señor Madara Uchiha estaba allí sosteniendo el sobre, con una irónica y devastadora sonrisa en su rostro.

—G-gracias —dijo, mientras se acercaba y tomaba el sobre de papel de la mano del Señor UCHIHA.

—Trate de mantener un férreo control sobre él, Hinata —dijo Madara con un brillo de risa en sus ojos color negro, mientras se alejaba.

Hinata parpadeó ante el hombre y luego lo sacó de sus pensamientos mientras se acercaba a los ascensores. Había otras personas allí esperando. Siempre que hacía una entrega allí, el pasillo de los ascensores, estaba lleno de gente.

Vio a una mujer con un cochecito, un señor mayor, y dos hermosas mujeres, con lo que parecían ser unos vestidos bastante costosos, con la mirada fija en los números situados encima de los ascensores. No estaba seguro de lo caro que eran los trajes, porque Hinata nunca había usado ropa de gran precio. Él se conformaba con sus jeans viejos extra grandes y sus chaquetas holgadas.

Eran mucho más fáciles de remplazar cuando derramaba algo y arruinaba sus ropas.

Cuando el ascensor de la izquierda se abrió, los ocupantes salieron y las dos mujeres, en sus hermosos vestidos de apariencia cara, se apresuraron dentro, Hinata se hizo a un lado, sonriendo a la mujer con el cochecito y al señor mayor, agitando una mano hacia el ascensor. —Adelante.

Era joven. Hinata podría coger el siguiente, correr por el pasillo, y aún llegar a tiempo. Ellos dos no podrían.

— ¿Podrían sostener la puerta por favor? —preguntó la mujer a las dos hermosas damas que ya estaban en el ascensor, pero actuaron como si hablara en otro idioma. Cuando las puertas comenzaron a deslizarse, dejando a la mujer por detrás, Hinata se acercó y puso su delicada mano en las puertas, impidiendo que se cerraran.

—P-puede pasar.

—Tengo una reunión a la que llegar —espetó la mujer de cabello rojo fuego.

—Y t-todavía estará allí —murmuró Hinata.

Las dos mujeres intimidaban a Hinata, pero una mujer y un bebé siendo desairados lo superaban. Lidiaría con sus enojadas miradas para echarles una mano.

—Gracias, jovencito —Dijo ella, sonriendo a Hinata, y luego miró a las dos mujeres en el ascensor.

Su gratitud hizo que todo valiera la pena.

Hinata corrió hacia el ascensor de al lado, sosteniendo la puerta para que el hombre mayor entrara, a continuación, pulsó en el botón 5. Tarareaba para sí mismo y se preguntaba si su pequeña hermanita tendría suficiente comida, mientras el ascensor subía sin problemas, hacia el quinto piso.

Una vez que las puertas se abrieron, Hinata salió... y, a continuación, tropezó. El sobre salió volando de su mano, mientras el caía sobre su rostro.

 _'Eso le había dolido'_.

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó la recepcionista que se encontraba de pie, detrás de su escritorio, mirando a Hinata con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Sí —respondió Hinata mientras recogía su dignidad y el sobre del suelo. Sonrió cortésmente, y observó la placa de identificación, Yugao—. Tengo un paquete para el Señor Uzumaki San.

Hinata metió la mano en su bolsa de mensajero y sacó el portapapeles con los formularios adjuntos donde los destinarios debían firmar, entregándoselo a Yugao.

Finalmente, ella levantó una ceja mientras miraba el triste estado de los documentos adjuntos y del portapapeles. A Hinata se le había caído tantas veces él portapapeles, que este, tenía su propia cuota de golpes y contusiones.

—N-necesito que me firme esto.

—Yugao, he terminado con las entrevistas por hoy. Envía a casa a cualquier otra persona que se presente —dijo un hombre mientras salía de su oficina.

—Sí, Señor UZUMAKI.

— ¿Es para mí? —El hombre se volvió hacia Hinata, asintiendo hacia la envoltura apretada en la mano de este.

Todo lo que Hinata podía hacer era mirar a los ojos azul cielo más deslumbrantes que nunca hubiera visto. El hombre se acercó a él, su poderoso cuerpo, delgado y musculoso, se movía con facilidad. Cuando Uzumaki San se detuvo, Hinata se dio cuenta de que el hombre se alzaba sobre el por lo menos treinta centímetros.

El Sr. Naruto chasqueó los dedos delante de la cara de Hinata. — ¿Te pregunté si esa entrega es para mí chiquillo?

Hinata parpadeó un par de veces, y luego sintió el calor de su cara a un nivel que rivaliza con los rayos del sol. —Oh, sí, lo es. —Hinata extendió su mano con el sobre y golpeó al hombre justo en la nariz.

— ¡Oh, dios mío! —Hinata se quedó blanco como el papel, y miro al hermoso hombre con horror. Estaba seguro que iba a perder su trabajo después de esto.

— ¡Señor Naruto! —Gritó Yugao.

— ¡Maldita sea! —Gruñó Naruto cuando puso una mano sobre su nariz y luego la alejó, obviamente, comprobando si tenía sangre.

— Lo siento tanto, soy tan torpe ¿E-está usted bien? —preguntó Hinata, dando un paso adelante y llegando se tropezó, y golpeó con su mano la nariz del Sr. Naruto.

— ¡Mierda! —Gritó Naruto.

— ¡Oh, infiernos! —Murmuró Yugao.

— ¿P-Porque siempre me pasan estas cosas a mí?—susurró Hinata.

Hinata se tapó la boca con la mano, mirando con ojos muy abiertos y horrorizados como Naruto se apoyaba en el mostrador de la recepcionista.

— ¿Está usted bien?

—No te acerques —Advirtió el Sr. Naruto, mientras sostenía una mano para protegerse de Hinata—. Si tratas de ayudarme una vez más, podría necesitar una ambulancia.

Hinata dio un paso atrás y se inclinó lentamente hacia el mostrador, colocando el sobre en la lisa superficie, asegurándose de no tocar al hombre. —E-esto es para usted, S-señor.

Los ojos zafiro de Naruto se ampliaron ligeramente, y luego su mano bajó lentamente por su nariz mientras sus ojos escudriñaban a Hinata de pies a cabeza. — ¿Cómo te llamas?

 _'Oh, NO'_. El Sr. Naruto iba a demandar a mensajeros competentes. Hinata estaba a punto de perder su trabajo. De inmediato comenzó a pensar en quién más podría contratarlo, mientras contestaba al hombre herido.

—Hinata, Señor.

Ahora los ojos añil se entrecerraron, hasta convertirse casi en ranuras, mientras el Sr. Naruto dio un paso más cerca de Hinata. Oh, no. El hombre le iba a pegar en la nariz. Hinata dio un paso atrás, levantando el portapapeles delante de su rostro mientras se encogía. —Me sangra muy fácilmente, Señor.

— ¿Qué? —El tono estaba llenó de desconcierto.

Hinata bajó, un poco, el portapapeles y se quedó mirando por encima del borde, viendo confusión en los ojos del hombre. —Le dije que me sangra con facilidad, S-señor. Así que, si se me va a golpear en la nariz, es posible que desee poner primero, una toalla en la limpia alfombra.

El Sr. Naruto miró a Yugao y luego otra vez a Hinata, con rígida postura mientras sus manos se deslizaban en los bolsillos de sus arrugados pantalones. —No te iba a pegar, Hinata.

—Oh —dijo Hinata mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante y con mucho cuidado puso el portapapeles en el mostrador—. Si alguien es tan amable de firmar el formulario, me podré ir de aquí.

El Sr. Naruto echó un vistazo al portapapeles, poniendo la misma mirada perpleja que Yugao había puesto al verlo, y luego regresó sus ojos a Hinata. — ¿Cómo te has hecho daño?

Hinata se había perdido. _¿De qué estaba hablando el hombre?_

—Tus manos.

Hinata levantó sus manos hacia arriba y les echó un vistazo, viendo los arañazos y rasguños que las decoraban. Incluso, algunas de las marcas, tenían costras de sangre. —Oh, me caí, Señor.

— ¿Siempre eres tan propenso a los accidentes? —preguntó el Naruto.

Hinata sonrió mientras miraba al guapo hombre. —Por supuesto. Eso sucede cuando eres un desafió de la coordinación, Señor.

—Cuando eres, ¿un qué? —preguntó el Sr. Naruto, con, nuevamente, una perpleja mirada en su rostro.

—Es un torpe —Dijo Yugao desde detrás de su escritorio, mostrándole a Hinata una cálida sonrisa.

El Naruto le dio a Hinata otra mirada de arriba abajo y luego negó. —Si crees que puedes conseguir llegar a mi oficina sin lesionarte —comenzó, y luego señaló a una puerta color caoba—, ve y toma asiento hasta que yo te acompañe. Trata de no romperte el cuello.

Hinata estaba un poco confundido en cuanto a por qué el Señor Naruto lo quería en su oficina, pero obedientemente, se dirigió hacia la puerta. Tal vez iba a proponerle firmar algún documento legal que dijera que el Señor Naruto no demandaría a mensajeros competentes, si Hinata nunca volvía a aparecer por allí, de nuevo.

Lo cual significaba que todavía iba a ser despedido.

Una vez más.

Naruto estaba perplejo mientras miraba a Hinata en su oficina. Hizo una mueca, un momento después, cuando oyó el golpe de algo haciéndose añicos contra el suelo de su oficina. Cuando los pequeños pedazos de vidrio azul se deslizaron por el suelo hacía su línea de visión, Naruto supo que el jarrón que había comprado en Hong Kong el año pasado, probablemente, estaba roto en mil pedazos.

—Um... —Hinata apareció en la puerta, torciendo sus labios mientras hacía todo lo posible por evitar los ojos de Naruto—. ¿E-era muy caro ese jarrón? Me pagan el martes. Lo puedo remplazar.

Infiernos si podía. Naruto cerró los ojos y trató de controlar su respiración. No tenía sentido decirle al tierno y torpe chico que el jarrón que había roto contra el suelo, probablemente, costaba más de lo que ganaba en un año entero. El jarrón ya estaba roto, no había nada que hacer al respecto.

—No te preocupes por eso, Hinata —dijo Naruto cuando abrió los ojos y los dirigió hacia el hombre herido—. Era sólo un florero. Ahora, ve a sentarte como te he dicho.

—S-sí, Señor y por favor disculpe mi torpeza.

Naruto se sintió como si golpease su cabeza contra un muro cuando Hinata hizo una pausa y se dio la vuelta, estrellándose contra el marco de la puerta como si hubiera perdido el equilibrio. Pudo observar como Hinata se golpeaba la cabeza no menos de tres veces al tratar de enderezarse.

—Hinata.

Hinata levantó la cabeza apresuradamente. —Sí, Señor.

—Ve a sentarte. —Al parecer, su orden no había sido lo suficientemente clara—. ¡Ahora!

—Sí, Señor. —Hinata comenzó a dar marcha atrás hacia la oficina, pero se detuvo a mitad de camino, mirando por encima del hombro—. ¿Um, Uzumaki San?

Naruto apretó sus puños. — ¿Sí, Hinata?

— ¿T-tiene usted una escoba? Hay cristales azules por todo el piso y...

Naruto levantó la mano cuando se volvió para mirar a su secretaria. —Llama a mantenimiento. Pídeles que envíen a alguien, de inmediato, para recoger los cristales de mi oficina.

—Sí, Señor Naruto.

Enseguida Yugao cogió el teléfono y empezó a marcar, Naruto tomó el sobre que Hinata le había entregado y comenzó a caminar hacia su oficina. No tenía idea de por qué había exigido a Hinata que fuera a sentarse en su oficina, a excepción, de la necesidad de asegurarse que el hombre no se hiriera más de lo que ya lo estaba.

Naruto se detuvo en la puerta de su oficina y, observó el caos, que se había apoderado de su organizada vida. Pequeñas piezas de vidrio azul cubrían el suelo de baldosas, de un extremo a otro de la oficina. Si eso no fuera suficiente, Hinata estaba junto al escritorio de Naruto tratando de recoger algunos papeles del piso y apilándolos sobre el escritorio.

—Hinata te dije que te sentaras.

—S-sí, Señor.

La boca de Naruto se abrió cuando Hinata simplemente se dejó caer al suelo, al lado de la mesa. Y vaya si cuando lo hizo, no se golpeó la cabeza con la dura madera de caoba. Este niño necesitaba un cuidador.

O una habitación acolchada.

Por suerte, el chico todavía llevaba el casco en la cabeza. Tal vez, era necesario mantenerlo allí de forma permanente.

Naruto apenas se abstuvo de gruñir mientras cerraba la puerta de su oficina y se acercaba al lugar donde Hinata estaba sentado en el suelo. Simplemente le tendió la mano hasta que Hinata recogió el resto de los papeles que había tirado y se los entregó.

Naruto los apiló en su escritorio, caminó hacia su silla y se sentó, dejando a Hinata en el suelo junto a su escritorio. Se recostó en su silla y se frotó la barbilla mientras miraba fijamente al hombre.

Hinata era lo suficientemente atractivo, condenadamente hermoso, tanto que su rostro podía ser confundido con el de una mujer. Tenía ese reflejo de inocencia en su rostro. Cuando se levantó, se desabrochó el casco, y se lo quitó, Naruto casi se traga la lengua. Corto y abundante cabello azul brillante, cayó gloriosamente sobre el rostro del chico. El oscuro pelo enmarcaba el rostro del hombre de tal manera que Naruto se moría por acercarse y apartar hacia atrás los mechones para poder conseguir una buena mirada de esos raros y dulces ojos perlados, que tanto le decían a Naruto.

Naruto no estaba seguro de qué decirle ahora que estaban solos, ni siquiera estaba seguro de por qué lo había exigido. A no ser, por el hecho de que Hinata lo intrigaba más allá que cualquier otra persona que pudiera recordar en su historia reciente.

Hinata y su torpeza planteaban un reto a Naruto, y a él, le gustaban los desafíos. Tal vez esto era, justamente, lo que necesitaba para que su vida dejara de ser tan aburrida que bien podría parecer que estaba en estado de coma.

— ¿Hinata?

— ¿S-sí, Señor?

Naruto hizo una mueca cuando Hinata levantó la cabeza tan rápido que algo crujió, pudo oírlo. — ¿Estás bien?

—Oh. —Hinata sonrió, y fue una delicada sonrisa, una verdadera sonrisa—. E-estoy bien, Señor. Gracias por preguntar.

—Eres muy amable, ¿no?

Los ojos de Hinata se ampliaron por un segundo. —Por supuesto, Señor. Es de mala educación no ser educado o por lo menos eso decía mi padre.

 _'Okaaay'._

Naruto juntó las manos sobre su abdomen y se quedó mirando a Hinata. No estaba muy seguro de que palabras usar para decir lo que quería.

— ¿Tienes accidentes muy menudo, Hinata?

—Oh, sí, Señor. —Sonrió, Hinata como si encontrara el tema muy divertido—. N-no puedo caminar una manzana sin tropezar con algo.

¡¿Dios mío, cómo había sobrevivido este chico?!

— ¿Tienes seguro médico? —Por favor, que lo tenga, Naruto oró en silencio.

—No, Señor. No puedo permitirme el lujo de contratar uno por mi cuenta, y mensajeros competentes no lo ofrece.

 _'Bien, infiernos.'_

— ¿Te gusta ser mensajero en bicicleta?

Hinata se encogió de hombros. —Está bien. Por lo menos tengo dinero para ayudar a mi hermana. Sin embargo, paso un poco de frío en invierno y no es fácil montar en bicicleta a través de la nieve.

Naruto se quedó boquiabierto. — ¿Andas en bicicleta a través de la nieve? —Cuando Hinata asintió, Naruto, una vez más se preguntó cómo había sobrevivido el chico—. ¿Qué edad tienes, Hinata?

—Dieciocho años, Uzumaki San.

¿Había sobrevivido durante Dieciocho años? Tal vez había milagros en el mundo. Pero tenía que haber un límite, y Naruto tenía miedo de que Hinata estuviera llegando al final de su cuota de milagros.

—Hinata, me gustaría ofrecerte un trabajo como mi asistente personal. Incluye seguro médico y, estoy seguro, que también ganarías más y podrias seguir ayudando a tu hermana. Pero te lo advierto, las horas son largas. Se espera que estés a mi lado cada vez que lo requiera, para velar por todas mis necesidades, y nunca puedes llegar tarde al trabajo.

— ¿Un asistente personal? —Señaló Hinata, elevando sus cejas de color azul oscuro, justo antes de apartar la mirada de Naruto—. No sé nada de ser un asistente personal, Señor Uzumaki. Me temo que no sería muy bueno en el trabajo.

—Creo que serías perfecto para el trabajo, Hinata, y se te formará en cualquier cosa que no sepas. Lo más importante es que recuerdes seguir mis órdenes de inmediato, sin importar lo que te pida.

—Pero, Uzumaki San-

Naruto levantó la mano. Podía ver el argumento que venía, y sabía que iba a tener dificultades para convencer a Hinata si lo dejaba pensarlo demasiado. Resolvió no dejar la decisión en sus manos y actuó.

Tomó el teléfono y marcó a Yugao. —Yugao, tráigame la documentación necesaria para el contrato de mi asistente personal y cancele el resto de entrevistas. Hinata va a cubrir el puesto.

— ¿Hinata, Señor Naruto? —Yugao parecía sorprendida.

—Sí, Hinata, ahora haz lo que te he pedido.

—No se lo pidió, Señor —soltó Hinata—. Simplemente le dijo que lo hiciera.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos en Hinata. —Yugao, te ruego que me traigas el papeleo para el contrato de Hinata. Gracias. —Colgó el teléfono y volvió su atención al pequeño chico.

Naruto apretó sus dientes por ser reprendido, hasta que vio la sonrisa de Hinata, y luego aspiró una bocanada de aire con tanta rapidez que casi se ahoga. Hinata por él mismo era lindo. Pero, con esa sonrisa en su rostro era como caminar por el cielo.

Naruto se quedó sentado cuando Yugao entró en su oficina, con el sobre con los papeles para los nuevos empleados, apoyado contra su pecho, mientras miraba por la oficina con los ojos muy abiertos. Con mucho cuidado, cruzó la habitación, de puntillas esquivando los vidrios mientras se acercaba a Hinata para entregarle el sobre.

Hinata se levantó de un salto, dejando caer al suelo el casco... y luego se tropezó con él. Naruto saltó en su asiento mientras Hinata yacía delante de Yugao.

—Gracias —dijo Hinata cuando estiró su mano y tomó el sobre de la secretaria de Naruto.

—Eso es todo, Yugao. —Naruto no sabía qué más podía decir. Hinata estaba allí, sentado en el suelo con su cabello revuelto, y luego rodó a su lado, levantándose con el paquete en la mano.

— ¿Debo rellenarlos aquí, Uzumaki San?

Naruto no estaba seguro si debía decir sí o no. ¿Sería capaz de apuñalarse con la pluma si lo dejaba rellenar el papeleo en casa? —Toma asiento en la pequeña mesa de allí y rellénalos. —Era mejor errar en el lado de la precaución.

Cuando Hinata comenzó a caminar por la habitación, Naruto dio un respingo. Estaba seguro de que Hinata no podría dar esos diez pasos sin romper: A, su cuello, B, algo en la oficina de Naruto, o C, todo lo anterior.

Naruto suspiró.

Definitivamente tenía trabajo con él.

— ¿Tiene usted una pluma, Uzumaki San? —preguntó Hinata, y Naruto se apresuró a levantarse de su asiento y acercarle una. Normalmente, no se la acercaría a ningún sumiso, pero infierno si Naruto no tenía miedo de que el pequeño niño se matara antes de que terminara el día.

—G-gracias. —Hinata agarró la pluma y tiró de las hojas de papel del sobre y luego frunció el ceño.

— ¿Algún problema, Hinata?

Hinata hojeaba los papeles, con los ojos cada vez más amplios, hasta llegar al último, y entonces empezó a menear la cabeza.

—Hinata, te hice una pregunta.

—B-bueno. —Hinata volvió la cabeza, su cabello sedoso fluía enmarcando su angelical rostro. Naruto estuvo malditamente cerca de gemir por la visión, con ganas de saber cómo se sentirían esos hilos cubriendo su cuerpo mientras Hinata montaba su polla—. Cuando rellené mi solicitud para mensajeros competentes, era sólo una página, por delante y por detrás. Aquí hay quince páginas. ¿Qué es lo que usted necesita saber, además de mi número de la seguridad social y mis anteriores empleos?

—Sólo tienes que rellenar lo que puedas, y luego repasaremos lo que hayas dejado en blanco.

—Eso suena bastante fácil. —Hinata, humedeció la punta de la pluma con su lengua, y luego comenzó a escribir. Naruto sintió que era lo suficientemente seguro, dejar al sumiso por su cuenta. Sólo estaba rellenando papeles.

¿Cómo podía hacerse daño a sí mismo haciendo eso?

Caminando de regreso a su escritorio, Naruto comenzó a trabajar en los archivos que había abierto antes de salir de su oficina y ser asaltado. Mientras tecleaba, le daba miradas de vez en cuando a Hinata.

Un trabajador de mantenimiento llamó a la puerta y luego entró en la oficina. Naruto no tuvo que mostrar al hombre lo que había que hacer. Era muy evidente.

—P-puedo ayudarle c-con eso.

— ¡Siéntate! —Naruto ladró la orden. No necesitaba que se rompiera nada más, en su oficina—. Termina de rellenar el papeleo.

Hinata echó un vistazo al trabajador y luego de vuelta a su papel. —Ya he t-terminado.

Eso fue muy rápido.

Naruto se acercó a Hinata y agarró las hojas, ojeándolos con el ceño fruncido. —Hinata, sólo rellenaste tu dirección, los empleos anteriores, y las referencias.

—U-usted me dijo que rellenara lo que pudiera.

Naruto se frotó el puente de la nariz, tratando de aliviar el súbito y palpitante dolor entre sus ojos. Este iba a ser un día largo.


End file.
